01x01 - An Unearthly Child
An An Unearthly Child ist die Erste Folge der Ersten Staffel der Doctor Who Serie. Hier finden sich die Dialogzitate zu der Folge. Die Folge ist ein Vierteiler, bestehend aus: *01x01 I - An Unearthly Child (Ein Ausserirdisches Kind - Pilotfolge) *01x01 II - The Cave of Skulls (Die Höhle der Totenschädel) *01x01 III - The Forest of Fear (Der Wald der Angst) *01x01 IV - The Firemaker'' (''Der Feuermacher) An Unearthly Child * ( ''Coal Hill School'', Schule ist vorbei ) Barbara Wright: Wait in here please, Susan. I wont be long. Anderer Schüler: Good Night. Anderer Schüler 2: Good Night. Anderer Schüler 3: Good Night Miss Wright. * ( Barbara läuft in den Physikraum von Ian Chesterton) Ian: '''Note gone yet? '''Barbara: Obviously not. Ian: Ask a silly question, Barbara: I'm sorry. Ian: It's all right. I'll forgive you this time. Barbara: Oh, I had a terrible day. I don't know what to make of it. Ian: What's the trouble? Can I help? Barbara: Oh, its one of the girls, Susan Foreman. Ian: Susan Foreman? She your problem too? Barbara: Yes. Ian: You dont know what to make of her? Barbara: No. Ian: How old is she Barbara? Barbara: Fifteen. Ian: Fifteen. She lets her knowledge out a bit a time so as not to embaress me. Thats what I feel about her. She know more Science than I'll ever know. She's a genius. Is that what she's doing with history? Barbara: Something like that. Ian: So your problem is whether to stay in business or hand over the class to her? Barbara: No, not quite. Ian: What, then? Barbara: Ian, I must talk to someone about this, but I dont want to get the girl into trouble. And I know you're going to tell me I'm imagining things. Ian: No, Im not. Barbara: Well, I told you how good she is at history. I had talk with her and told her she ought to specialise. She seemed quite interested until I said I'd be willing to work with her at her home. Than she said that would absolutely impossible as her grandfather didn't like strangers. Ian: He's a doctor, isn't he? Thats a bit of a lame excuse. Barbara: Well, I didn't pursue the point but then recently her homework's been so bad. Ian: Yes, I know. Barbara: Finally, I was so irritated with all her excuses I decided to have a talk to this grandfather of hers and tell him to take some interest in her. Ian: Did you indeed? What's the old boy like? Barbara: Well thats just it. I got her adress from the secretary, 76 Totter's Lane, and I went along there one evening. Oh, Ian, do pay attention. Ian: Sorry. You went along there one evening? Barbara: There isn't anything there. It's just an old junkyard. Ian: Well you must went to the wrong place. Barbara: That was the adress the secretary gave me. Ian: The secretary got it wrong, then. Barbara: No, I checked. Theres a big wall on one side, houses on the other and nothing in the middle. And this nothing in the middle is No. 76 Totter's Lane. Ian: Hm. Thats a bit of a mystery. Well, there must be a simple answer somewhere. Barbara: Well what? Ian: We'll have to find out for ourselves, won't we? Barbara: Thank you for the "we". Ian: *lacht* Barbara: She's waiting in the classroom. II'm lending her a book on the French Revolution. Ian: What's she going to do, rewrite it? Oh, all right. What do we do? Ask her point-blank? * ( Ian zieht sich einen Mantel an ) Barbara: No, I thought we could drive there, wait till she arrives and see where she goes. Ian: Oh, all right. Barbara: That is, if you're not doing anything. Ian: No, Im not. After you, * ( Sie gehen beide zurück in den Raum wo Susan wartet wo sie gerade ziemlich laut Radio hört ) folgt The Cave of Skulls The Forest of Fear The Firemaker Kategorie:Doctor Who Staffel 1 (Dialoge)